Monster Hunter World Review
Jared reviews Monster Hunter World. Synopsis This game was given to Jared by Capcom for review purposes. It was played on a PS4. Jared is a huge fan of Monster Hunter. Monster Hunter World is the best ever Monster Hunter both mechanically, and aesthetically. It is making the best steps in the right direction. Monster Hunter plays the same as the other titles. Fighting big, mean monsters in a battle to the death and carve up their hides to made more armor and weapons to fight bigger monsters. Every attack is satisfying. Every attack matters, dealing as much damage as you can. Learning your target and using it to your advantage. Damage numbers are incredibly helpful. It gives more feedback than before. They tell you where to hit, and when you're hitting hide. The damage numbers can be turned off, but Jared preferred leaving them on. Fighting a new monster, and getting lower numbers than before gives a hint that the player needs to switch weapons. A fantastic addition is finding how to hunt down and find the monsters. Finding footprints, or claw marks etc, and find them in areas with no loading screens. Long time fans had concerns about making it too easy to find the monsters, but Jared compares it to using a paintball. As you research more, you learn more about the monsters. You can learn where to hit it, and what you can get out of each monster. Previously, the only way to find this information was on wikis. Now it is all in the game. Gathering has always been a large part of Monster Hunter. It is much more convenient and fast now, and can be done on the run. Less time is spent gathering. There are now infinite whetstones and nets. Items are also sorted out more easily. There are camps within each area for a load out change. You can swap out armor, swap out items, change weapons or get new quests without going back to town. 16 people can meet up and four can go out on a quest. People can drop in to help out. Key story quests can be achieved by everybody, meaning less repetition. It is easier to mix and match armor, meaning there is less fighting the same monster over and over, and characters can wear armor from a different monster instead. Mixing armor pieces can look pretty cool. There will still be some repeating of boss fights, but there is less then other titles. Newcomers needed this. It is possible to roll out of any action. You don't stand still while using items. Every weapon has been tweaked and improved. The story has a huge overhaul with cutscenes and voice acting. New players can use hints to help them out. The story is nothing new. It is all about the gameplay. Jared has been enjoying the game a lot. This game has its weaknesses. It still does't do enough to explain everything. It is too complex for a newcomer to figure out. While it is faster to get into the game, the first 45 minutes is a slow slog. The massive fights have also returned, and it is still the same thing. It is mechanically boring. And it is more confusing than it should be. There is less in it than previous games. There is still tons to go through. Free content updates are still coming in the future. This game finally fixes some of the out of date flaws of the series. It is great to see it on a modern system again. Category:Reviews Category:Videos